World of Warcraft: Lion
by blackraider2
Summary: As one of the last surviving members of his tribe, Lion is looking for the one responsible for the destruction of his tribe.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

The begining

In the city of Thunder bluff, rising above the plains of mulgore. Safely protected from centaurs, gnolls and the alliance, the second son of Cairne Bloodhoof was born. Only unlike his oldest son, this tauren will not grow up in Thunder bluff. He will grow up on far away, far away from his homeland and far away from the Horde…

"Are you sure I have to take him with me Cairne?", "yes I am, Brumar the boy must be safe. My dream has showed me, what will happen if I keep him here." Cairne said with a long sigh. "What will his name be, my friend?", "he will be named by the traditions of your tribe Brumar, his name will have a meaning by your standards and his name will cause fear at our enemies. He will be called Lion" Cairne said this while taking a final look on his son, while handing him to Brumar.

Brumar walked out of Cairne's tent with the baby tauren wrapped in a blanket. He walked to the elevator taking him down to the plains of Mulgore. when he arrived at the foot of the giant bluff he stepped to the two tauren waiting for him. "There you are finaly! We have been waiting for hours" said one of the tauren irritated, "calm down Gromush, you know that Brumar had important bussines with Caire" the other tauren said while mounting his kodo. "And what are you having there Brumar?" said Gromush while mounting his kodo aswell, "this is our new tribe member, he is called Lion" said Brumar while walked to the biggest of the tree kodo, and put the baby in on of the two bags hanging besides the sadle of the giant beast.

While riding over the plains of Mulgore, Brumar told Gromush and Gromah about the baby tauren and why he has to live in Brumar's tribe. "we are being followed" said Gromah while the trio was riding though the great gate, that shield Mulgore from the tribes of centaur that try to attack the peacefull encampments of Bloodhoof village and camp Narache. "I noticed this aswell, we will fight them of if they are still following us if we have passed camp Taurajo" said Brumar while taking a look at the creatures that followed them.

When the tree tauren passed camp Taurajo they started to ride a lot faster, they rode to a group of rocks and parked their kodo in the middle. "Prepare yourself for a fight borthers! Gromah you attract their attention while Gromush takes them out from behind this rock! I will do my best to shield you with my magic as much as possible!" said Brumar while he jumped of his kodo. The creatures following the three tauren turned out to be centaur, and they formed a circle around the rocks. Gromah took the battle axe that was hanging on the saddle of his kodo, he ran to the group of centaur an started taunting them! "come at me you ugly horse legged bastards!". One of the centaur ran angrily at Gromah, but before he could reach him a arrow from Gromush's bow flew through the air right into the centaurs head. Gromah jumped over the centaur and smashed his axe right into the head of another centaur. The fight went on like this for quite a long time, while more and more centaur joined the fight and the pile of bodies that surrounded the rocks. As soon as there were too much centaur the trio retreated to the rocks, and knew that they had to do something if they wanted a chance of survival. A few of the centaur shot their arrows in the air and they were about to rain down on the three tauren, Brumar rose his hand into the air and a shockwave of wind magic blew back all of the arrows into the air. A group of centaur with spears and sword ran in the direction of the rocks to attack the group of tauren, but as soon as they reached the rocks a war horn sounded from camp Taurajo. A group of orcs on some wolfs came riding from camp Taurajo, with the ntention to drive the centaurs back to the places they came from. "Loktar'ogar! For the horde!" yelled the orc commander riding on front of the orc group. The group of orcs kept circling around the group of centaur that started a counter attack against the group of orcs. As soon as they turned their backs to the tauren, Gromah took his chance and ran at the biggest of the centaur, Gromush shot some arrows in the centaurs legs so that he fell to the ground while Gromah took a jump and cleaved his arrows right into his head. "Our warlord is dead! Regroup at the encampment!' screamed one of the centaur while all of the centaur were running away in terror.

The three tauren told the orcs what happened and thanked them for the help. Now they could continue their way without any problems to the jungles of Feralas.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tribe

The tribe

Once the three arrive in Feralas they stop at a small bride that is located above a small river, 'I want you two to go ahead to the beach, the little one and me will stay so he can drink'. Said Brumar while stepping of his kodo. Gromah and Gromush continued to the beach so they could prepare the canoes. Brumar picked up the little baby tauren from the bag that is hanging on the kodo's saddle and sits down on a tree that has fallen down just past the bridge. He give little Lion a bottle of milk and takes a piece of bread for himself. Once Lion was finished with his bottle Brumar put Lion on the ground so he could crawl around a little. Once Brumar is finished eating aswell he picks up Lion again and climbs back onto his kodo to ride to the beach of feralas. When Brumar arrives at the beach he parks his kodo at a stable which the tribe uses to keep their kodo's at so they can ride to thunderbluff. Brumar takes a seat in a canoe with Gromah, while Gromush has departed already to the island where the tribe is located. Because of the calm weather, the trip to the island goes rather quickly and once they arrive all members of the tribe are waiting at the beach, to see the new member of the tribe arrive. 'people of the tataanka tribe! See here our new member, his name is Lion, Lion of the tataanka tribe! And he will be raised like one of us! He must not know of his actual origins! Is there any of you that wants to care for this little one, until he is old enough to take care of himself?' said Brumar in a speech like way to the people of his tribe.

'I do' said Gromah while walking to Brumar 'now my son has someone to play with, and to grow up with'. 'Then you will raise him like he is your son, you will feed him, protect him and take care of him' said Brumar while handing Lion to Gromah.

After Brumar handed Lion to Gromah, Gromah went home and put Lion down in a little baby bed, where the little one fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: 10 years old

10 Year old

'Just leave me alone Goril!' yelled little Lion at his older brother,

'you never leave me alone when I am practicing my magic!'.

'We have enough "hippies" here! You aren't worthy enough to live with my father and me!' yelled Goril the son of adoptive father of Lion back.

'Oh and why is that?' asked Lion confusedly.

'Well my father and me are warriors, we can fight and lead our warriors into battle. While you are just practicing your useless magic!' said Goril in a spotting way.

Lion became angry and pushed Goril at the ground 'leave me alone Goril!' yelled Lion at his adoptive brother. Goril stood up and pushed Lion to a tree, Lion became even angrier and picked up a rock and threw it at Goril. Goril evaded the rock and hit Lion in the face. Lion aimed his hands at goril and fired a blast of nature magic at Goril.

Goril picked up a big stick from the ground and hit Lion in the stomach, Lion collapsed and Goril was about to hit Lion again but before he could Gromah grabbed the stick out of Gorils hand.

'Why are you two always fighting!' said Gromah angry at the two young boys.

'Lion attacked me' said Goril in a sneaky tone,

'you liar! You started bullying me again, like you always do!' yelled Lion at Lion at Goril. 'I don't care which one of you started, this conflict between you two has to stop now!' said Gromah while he threw the stick away. 'You two need to respect that each of you is different! I have a appropriate punishment for each of you! Lion tomorrow you will not practice with the other shamans and druids of the tribe, you will come with me and join by training with the other warriors of this town! And you Goril will join Brumars magic lessons with the other druids and shamans of the tribe!'.

'but dad i..' but before Goril could finish his sentence, Gromah interrupted him, 'and If you keep complaining you will follow Brumars lessons for a entire week!'.

The next day Lion joined with the other warriors in their training, it was the most exhausting training he ever had but he decided he would join the warriors atleast once every week so he would stand a chance when he has to fight Goril again. A decision that would save his life.


End file.
